vampiremaskeradefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Akunanse
Die Akunanse sind eine der als "Vermächtnisse" bekannten Blutlinien der Laibon. Sie sind unter den Vampiren des dunklen Kontinents für Ihren Intellekt und Ihr Verständnis der natürlichen Welt bekannt, weswegen Ihrem Wissen und Ihren weisen Ratschlägen eine große Bedeutung beigemessen wird. Die Akunanse sind sehr unpolitisch und mischen sich nur bedingt, wenn überhaupt, in Konflikte und Auseinandersetzungen politischer Natur zwischen Vampiren ein. Die Blutlinie findet Ihren Ursprung bei den westlichen Kainiten im Clan Gangrel. Allgemein: Die Akunanse sind eines der Vermächtnisse der Laibon und Abkömmlinge des westlichen Clans Gangrel. Der Name der Blutlinie sowie seine Ursprünge führen sich auf die alten Volkssagen über die "weise Spinne" namens Anansi her, welche in vielen afrikanischen Legenden und Volkssagen eine bedeutende Rolle innehat. Ihrem Namensgeber folgend sind die Akunanse daher hauptsächlich für Ihren weisen Ratschlag und Ihr Wissen über die natürliche Welt bekannt, was oftmals von anderen Vampiren Afrikas geschätzt und in Anspruch genommen wird. Gleich dem Clan, aus dem die Blutlinie einst erwachsen ist, sind die Akunanse dafür bekannt, sich nicht in die politischen Angelegenheiten anderer Vampire einzumischen und sich allgemein so gut wie nicht am Dschihad zu beteiligen. Sie ziehen es vor, durch die freien, unberührten Gebiete Afrikas zu streifen und an Erfahrungen und Weisheit zu gewinnen, die Sie teilen können. Dabei interessieren Sie sich bevorzugt für das Wesen der Menschheit, was zu einer gewissen Ironie führt, da Sie, Ihrer Schwäche geschuldet, immer mehr Ihrer menschlichen Erscheinung an das Tier verlieren, desto mehr Sie effektiv über die Menschheit lernen können. Während dieses, oftmals jahrzehntelangen Prozesses der Veränderung, feiern und ehren die meisten Akunanse die Veränderungen, da es für Sie auch einen großen Fortschritt in Ihrer Weisheit und Ihren Erkenntnissen darstellt. Nur ein paar wenige der Blutlinie werden im Laufe der Zeit von den Veränderungen Ihres Körpers und Ihres Geistes überwältigt und degenerieren zu unmenschlichen und monströsen Bestien, die sich vollständig an das Tier verlieren. Die anderen Vampire des afrikanischen Kontinents haben bei den Akunanse keinerlei Befürchtungen, dass diese sich groß in Ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen könnten, da die Blutlinie sich aus den meisten politischen Angelegenheiten heraushält und die einzelnen Vampire auch oftmals nicht lange genug an einem Ort verweilen, um sich wirklich mit der Politk der jeweiligen Stadt oder Gegend zu beschäftigen. Da Ihr Interesse Dingen gilt, welche viele andere als nicht lohnend betrachten würden, werden sie oftmals nicht als Bedrohung für die Machtbasis einer Region gesehen und können ungestört Ihren Studien frönen. Tatsächlich greifen andere Vampire sogar gerne auf die Weisheit der Akunanse zurück, sollte Bedarf an Wissen über spezielle, esoterische Gebiete von Nöten sein. Doch trotz dieses großen Wissens, werden die Akunanse von den anderen Vermächtnissen nur allzu gerne als Spinner abgetan, die sich mit unproduktiven Dingen sowie Ammenmärchen und alten, verstaubten Geschichten beschäftigen, welche die Linie in Ihren Augen in keinem Punkt weiterbringen. Die Akunanse sind höchst wissbegierig und schätzen diese Eigenschaft auch bei der Auswahl potenzieller Nachkommenschaft. Jeder, der eingehend und tief genug nach Wissen strebt, kann für die Akunanse von Interesse sein, dabei spielt es absolut keine Rolle, ob es sich dabei um einen Afrikaner handelt oder sogar einen Fremden von einem anderen Kontinent. Zumeist wird vorausgesetzt, dass ein gesteigertes Interesse an den Geheimnissen Afrikas gezeigt wird und dass die potenzielle Nachkommenschaft bereit ist, sich mit der "Wiege der Menschheit" an sich eingehend auseinander zu setzen. Internas & Historie: In Europa sind die Akunanse erstmals in den Nächten des finsteren Mittelalters gesehen worden und wurden fälschlicherweise für eine weitere, unbedeutende Blutlinie des Clans Gangrel gehalten. Da die wenigsten europäischen Kainiten tatsächlich eingehenden Kontakt mit den Akunanse hatten, hielt sich der lange verbreitete Irrglaube, dass die Blutlinie den Namen Laibon tragen und einfach nur dem afrikanischen Kontinent entstammen würde. Erst mit der Kolonisierung Afrikas löste sich dieser Irrtum auf. Die Akunanse waren schlicht die einzige Blutlinie, welche bereits früh den afrikanischen Kontinent hinter sich ließ und andere Teile der Welt auf der Suche nach Wissen und Wahrheit durchwanderte. Der wahre Ursprung der Linie in Afrika lässt sich in den modernen Nächten kaum mehr feststellen, jedoch steht zu vermuten, dass die Akunanse Ihren Ursprung in der Region Ghanas haben könnten. Dies spielt jedoch kaum mehr eine bedeutende Rolle, da die Linie sich aufgrund Ihrer Wanderlust und Ihrer unermüdlichen Suche nach neuen Wissensquellen quer über den afrikanischen Kontinent ausgebreitet hat und inzwischen in sämtlichen Regionen Afrikas rege Verbreitung fand. Ähnlich den Gangrel, denen Sie entstammen, besitzen die Akunanse keinerlei interne Organisation oder Gemeinschaft. Die Mitglieder der Linie tauschen zwar untereinander Wissen aus, wann immer Sie sich unterwegs zufällig begegnen, reisen jedoch zumeist allein und bevorzugen auch selten aktiv Gesellschaften. Daher folgen Sie meistens auch keiner anderen, als einfach nur der natürlichen Ordnung der Dinge, welche Ihnen in der Wildnis zwangsläufig begegnet. Gesellschaftliche Konventionen werden nur geringfügig, wenn überhaupt angenommen und anerkannt. Dieses Verhalten ist recht untypisch für die sonst so familiären und stammesgleichen Vermächtnisse der Laibon, die nomadische Lebensweise findet dennoch großen Anklang bei den Akunanse selbst. Bei der Wahl Ihrer Zufluchten sind die Akunanse genauso nomadisch wie im Rest Ihrer Unlebensweise. Dadurch, dass Sie oftmals allein reisen, erbauen Sie sich nicht selten zeitweilige Zufluchten oder suchen sich einfache Höhlen und Gruben als Schutz vor dem Tageslicht, die Sie zumeist auch allein und abgeschieden bewohnen. Ahnen der Linie, welche schon etliche Reisen quer über den dunklen Kontinent unternommen haben, besitzen nicht selten eine ganze Reihe von zeitweiligen Unterkünften, die Sie, je nachdem in welcher Region Sie gerade unterwegs sind, beziehen und nutzen können. Selten kommt es vor, dass Akunanse sich, wenn Sie gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zueinander feststellen, wie z.B. ähnliche tierische Züge oder eine gleiche Herkunft, auch gemeinsam in einer Zuflucht niederlassen und sei es nur für einige Tage. Dies ist jedoch äußerst selten und setzt gute Beziehungen zwischen den Mitgliedern der Linie voraus. Zumeist bewohnen Akunanse Ihre Zufluchten allein und sind durchaus bereit, Ihre Bleibe mit aller gebotenen Wildheit gegen jedweden Eindringling zu verteidigen. Hintergründe: * Bei der ersten Publikation der Laibon in den Werken zu Vampire aus der alten Welt, wurden die Laibon als exotische Blutlinie der Gangrel aus Afrika vorgestellt, welche Meister der speziellen Disziplin Abombwe sind und ein großes Verständnis für das Tier in Ihrem Inneren aufbringen. Mit der Publikation des Regelwerkes Vampire: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom wurde dieser Sachverhalt umgeändert. So wurde der Name Laibon zum Begriff aller afrikanischen Blutlinien und die bisherigen Eigenschaften der Linie gingen auf die Akunanse über. Dabei wurde lediglich die Clansschwäche abgeändert und an die der Gangrel näher angelehnt. Um dem Kanon gerecht zu werden, wurde ferner festgelegt, dass die wanderfreudigen Akunanse einfach die einzigen waren, welche Europa früher erreichten und somit sich der Irrglaube hielt, dass Sie die einzigen Laibon seien. * Die Schwäche der Laibon ähnelt jener der Gangrel in sehr vielen Punkten, hat jedoch einige, signifikante Unterschiede aufzuweisen. Während die normalen Gangrel bei jeder Raserei einen tierhaften Zug erhalten können, wäre dies für die Akunanse keine Schwäche, da Sie aufgrund Ihrer Disziplin und Ihres gänzlich anderen Verständnis für das Tier viel seltener und kontrollierter in Raserei verfallen. Daher wurde festgelegt, dass die Laibon mit wachsendem Verständnis und größerer Weisheit tierhafte Züge ausbilden. Dabei ist interessant, dass der tierhafte Zug oftmals an Tiere angelehnt ist, welche in der Region vorkommen, in der der Laibon einen großen Wissenszuwachs genossen hat. Somit wird die große Verbundenheit der Akunanse mit der natürlichen Welt gut dargestellt. Weiterhin gewinnen nicht-afrikanische Akunanse möglicherweise tierhafte Züge aus Ihrer Heimat, je nachdem, wie eng Sie Ihrer ursprünglichen Heimat noch verbunden sind. * Im überarbeiteten Quellenband des Clanbuch: Ravnos wird erwähnt, dass eine spezielle Blutlinie der Ravnos in Afrika existiert, welche behaupten, von dem großen Spinnengott Anansi abzustammen. Da der Quellenband drei Jahre vor der Publikation von Vampire: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom erschien, galt dieser Sachverhalt über einen längeren Zeitraum als kanonisch. Mit dem Erscheinen des neuen Regelwerkes wurde dies jedoch geändert und in den ursprünglichen Entstehungsmythos der Akunanse eingebunden. Somit gilt der Sachverhalt des Clanbuch: Ravnos heute nicht mehr als kanonisch. Bekannte Mitglieder des Vermächtnis: * Kamiri Wa Itherero (nach dem Kanon von Vampire aus der alten Welt) * Nkule Galadima * Amavi * Matata * Nestor Kaba